one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Red "Rooster" Jack
Appearance * Height: 76 inches (6ft 6in) tall. * Weight: 163 lbs. * Hair: Naturally bright copper red. Worn in a mow-hawk with shaved sides and back of head. * Eyes: Forest green fading to hazel at the center. * General: Tall and skinny enough to be often be referred to as a lit match due to his build and hair color. Personality: Rooster is a headstrong, stubborn man. His pure stubbornness has gotten him through (and into) a good few sticky situations. He is also very loyal, being a devoted friend and companion to Barnabe Olden. Rooster is also incredibly moral. He was once known as The Rock of Morality, when he was living on Coral bay. His uncompromising morals lead him into many battles and arguments. Backstory: As the youngest and smallest of his family, Red Jack always fought to prove himself. As a skinny, short red-headed boy growing up in the West Blue, Jack had a scrappy childhood. He was very quiet in his early years, being very introverted, he needed much time to himself; which gave him time to do the reading he so loved. He read about the Yonkou and the Marine Admirals, saw the battles in the papers. He read the great stories from places like Ohara, before it's destruction, and saw the struggles of Fishman Island. He read all these form far away, and formed his opinions, as an inexperienced boy, and went into the world as a young man, with the thought in his head that the Marines were an oppressive organization, and it was his duty to change it. Red Jack had grown into a strong young man by the time he ventured into the oceans of the world. He had developed his red hair into a distinctive slicked-forward mow-hawk, earning him the nickname "Rooster", along with his crooning laugh. He developed a fighting style that allowed him to win most of his fights, despite his slight frame. He became wiry, and strong through his years learning to be a shipwright, and is much stronger than he looks. He fights with a rhythm, often spinning his tonfas to a beat. This makes him occasionally predictable in battle, but only if the opponent can recognize his beat, and anticipate it. He learned his craft as a shipwright, and decided to expand his experience by adventuring into the world. He found the first merchant ship he could and earned his way to the largest port-town he could. Upon arriving at Coral Bay, a hub island for trading and commerce, Rooster left the ship and found a ship-yard to hone his skills. He spent several years working at the ship-yard, seeing the best and worst of people, namely the Marines. Rooster saw that a radical change was needed, but as he matured, his preferred methods shifted from a violent revolution, to a out-spoken, steady change from within. As time passed Rooster became a strong man, but one who used his head before his hands. His hair only grew more outrageous, and his body elongated, but did not thicken or broaden, only enforcing his beanstalk appearance. He gained some small infamy as a man of Morals, who stood for truer justice than many marines, who would fight anyone, Marine, Pirate, or Mercenary, to stand up for what is right. Red Jack, now 25, commissioned into the Marines with his eyes set on Fleet Admiral, with a determination to change the world. Weapons: Fights using two Wooden tonfas as his weapons. They were gifted to me by the foreman at Coral Bay, when my previous weapons broke defending my subordinates from an attacking pirate crew. Combat Style: Shikkusu Pāmuātsu.2 Self-made by Rooster; he adapted it from Fishman Karate, the abilities of the nikyu nikyu no mi, martial principles, and his own imaginings. It's a very powerful close-range style based on rela xation, centerlines, and precise kicking and footwork. It only uses Palming as it's striking method, and occasional kicks. Ship Rooster sails the seas on a ketch of his own design and crafting. It requires only one man to sail, but can hold up to 6. The ship is medium in size, and average in speed. It's name is The Rooster's Call Category:Marines Category:Player